Telescopes are integral to most, if not all, optical sciences departments and astronomical research facilities. Telescopes for space applications typically require a stable, agile spacecraft where the entire spacecraft is slewed to enable a change in view from a first object to a second object. These telescopes require complex gimbals, or large, flat siderostat mirrors in front of the spacecraft. Telescopes for ground applications typically require large, heavy, and complex gimbals.